Proof of My Love
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: Does Luna always have to decide things for me? Shy people have rights, too- right? Oneshot- special gift for floridapanther28. CandacexJulius


**A/N: Special gift to floridapanther28 for being such an awesome friend. It's kinda a request, but consider it my gift to you! Since I don't really think I could write a lemon…anyway just everyone, just enjoy this, it's my first time writing about Animal Parade, and you know I don't have it. (Sniffle…WAHH!) Ok, on with it!**

Someone swung the door open to Sonata Tailoring. The little wind chimes on top splendidly rang, announcing to Shelly, Candace, and Luna that a customer had arrived at the shop. Luna immediately prepared herself to criticize the customer's fashion and give suggestions. That was the first thing she did to every customer. Candace sat there quietly, staring at her needlework with a small smile plastered on her face. She glanced at the wall clock, mentally pumping her fist in the air knowing who was coming.

"Good afternoon. For suggestions, I would-…" Luna cut her sentence off abruptly and sneered when she saw who the "customer" was. Julius and she were practically mortal enemies. The two never got along for two reasons.

For one thing, Julius had always visited to see Candace. Over time, the two had become close. Julius would constantly flatter the shy blue haired tailor and she would bashfully listen, staring intently at the pattern embroidered on her blue skirt. Every visit from Julius went like that. Candace didn't think that Julius liked her. He probably was just coming to seem forthcoming. Yeah, that's all. No way would Julius have feelings for her, no way at all.

"H-hi, Julius." Candace stammered, hoping her cheeks didn't turn red. She predictably played with the lower buttons on her sweater as Julius walked towards her, ignoring Luna's icy glare.

"Well, hello, beautiful. You look dazzling in that sweater! My, my, my, I've never seen anyone with a better sense of fashion than you."

Candace felt even more blood rush up to her cheeks if that was even possible at this point. She kept her head straight down, hoping that Julius wouldn't see her glowing face. Luna, who'd been watching the mini love scene, growled. She couldn't stand anyone flirting with her dear sister.

"Why, darling, are you so down?" Julius asked soothingly, or rather flirtingly, and put a finger under her chin to lift her head up.

Luna couldn't take this anymore.

"Julius, get the heck out of here! Why can't you leave Candace already? Quit trying to hit on her, she doesn't have feelings for you, accept that already! If I ever see you even near Candace ever again, I'll beat you up to a pulp! Now, GET OUT! CANDACE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE HATES YOU!"

"C-Candace, i-if th-that's t-true, then I-I'll g-go…" Julius' eyes were on the brink of tears. Before Candace could stop him, he was gone.

Candace decided that she had had enough. It was nice, having your sister lovingly try to keep you safe, but this was overdoing it. Candace was more than sick of having her life controlled by others just because she was timid and hushed. She had a right over who she could hang out with and who she wouldn't. Luna was her _sister, _not her mother. Heck, even her mother wouldn't choose who Candace would hang out with. And after that thought, Candace showed the side of her that no one, not even Luna, had ever seen before.

"Luna! That's the last straw!" Candace, screamed in anger, fuming. Her fists were already balled up tighter than anyone could ever hold, and her teeth were gnashing against each other.

Luna widened her eyes in surprise at her sister's sudden anger outburst.

"I'm so sick of you always making my decisions for me! I always was nice to you, giving you freedom to do what you want. Now it's about time I get a turn to make my decisions! My life is MY life! You have YOUR life, and you're free to do as you please. Move somewhere else, become a doctor, whatever! Just LEAVE ME ALONE TO MY DECISIONS!" Candace screamed, and she stormed out of the shop, slamming the door and leaving Luna taken aback.

Once she was out of that place, Candace began to run. She ran for what seemed like hours. She ran out of town, past the beach, and through Flute Fields .Tears began to blur her vision and her nose began to run. She finally looked up from her feet to see she had ended up by the Goddess Tree. And there, she saw the most beautiful, extravagant, spectacular woman ever alive. Was she even mortal to begin with? Candace wondered as she gazed at the woman with awe.

"Hello. You must be Candace." the woman greeted. She had such a silky voice that soothed Candace like no other person. There was no way that she wasn't asleep. Candace slapped herself to make sure it wasn't an illusion, but it turned out to be real.

"W-who a-are y-y-you? And how do you know my name?" Candace finally managed to spit out ineptly.

The woman chuckled a little. "I am the Harvest Goddess. And I can see that you need help."

Candace gasped. She had always heard of the Harvest Goddess, especially from the farmer, Molly. But she had never believed in her. Maybe Candace wasn't the one who believed in those kinds of things.

"I-it's a p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet y-you, H-harvest Goddess." she stammered, not knowing what to say. "H-how d-do you know that I-I n-n-need h-help?"

The Harvest Goddess smiled sympathetically at Candace. Her eyes were full of gracious warmth that Candace had never seen in people. No one could ever make her feel so fuzzy inside.

"Your eyes say it all. And there are things in this world that I just happen to know without being told."

"O-okay." Candace said uneasily. She really had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

"I know very well that you love Julius. I also know that he loves you back. It seems that your sister Luna doesn't accept that."

Candace was shocked. How did the Harvest Goddess know about this?

The Harvest Goddess continued, "If you want to be able to have eternal love with Julius, then you _must_ confess to him. He loves you, but is not aware of your love for him. So the only choices you have are to confess or to give him up."

Candace gasped. How on earth could she _give up_ someone she was in love with? Especially when that person loved her back!

But then again, Candace was shy and quiet. She could barely keep eye contact with people, let alone muster courage to confess _love_ for a person. Easier said than done was a quote that came true at the wrong time for Candace.

"H-how d-do I c-conf-fess?" Candace asked, barely over a whisper, her cheeks turning rosy. Her heart began to pound ruthlessly and even if it was late spring, goosebumps sent icy chills down her spine.

"That is something you will have to find out yourself, honey. Do what your heart tells you. But remember- you have three days. If you don't confess to Julius before then, he will leave your life forever. I must go. Good luck, Candace." And with that, the Harvest Goddess faded into the bright sunlight and Candace was all alone once again.

The next day, Candace made a plan. She -after hours of brooding- decided that she'd go and apologize to Julius and then if he forgave her, she'd confess.

Candace walked silently out of the bedroom, hoping to not wake anyone. Today the shop was closed so Shelly and Luna would sleep in a little. It did good to be a bit lazy every now and then.

Candace walked along the path, passing by the town's local ranch. Molly had been markedly working hard, three rows of crops grew vividly and the grass was filled with cows, mooing contently as the vivacious sunshine warmed the cool morning air.

She continued along, and before long, arrived at the Garmon Mines District. Candace's throat tightened. There seemed to be little hope that Julius would believe that Candace really loved him.

And speak of the devil- there he was his eyes cold and devoid of all emotion. Julius was sitting emotionlessly on the ground in front of the shop. Candace resisted the strong urge to sprint off and bravely as possible marched over to Julius. He looked up at her without any type of greeting. His eyes were vacant, a look that Candace couldn't stand for much longer.

"J-Julius? L-listen, I-I'm r-really s-sorry. A-all of those things Luna s-said, they're n-n-n-not t-true. Julius I really l-"

"Listen. Don't waste your time apologizing to me. Just leave me alone. You hate me; you don't want to see me? Then don't come here." And Julius walked off.

"No! J-Julius! Get back here! Julius! I loooove yoooouuu!" Candace screamed even louder than the day before, but reached no avail. Julius didn't forgive him. He was gone from her life forever.

She collapsed to the ground and let out a wail. Then all was black.

Candace bolted upright in bed, panting heavily. She looked around to find the room dark, and the moon shining brightly through the window. She sighed loudly of pure relief. But Candace was still worried. Did Julius really love her?

"Julius? Can you w-wake up?" Candace whispered, shaking her husband's shoulder. He was up in an instant.

"What's wrong, Candy?" Julius asked, watching in horror as his wife began to break into tears.

"I-I had th-that d-dream again." Candace choked out. "Julius, do you really love me?"

Julius sighed a bit that Candace was okay. She kept on having nightmares of the day he had gotten mad at her, only with him not forgiving her. Looks like he'd have to do it again…

"This is all I have to tell you." Julius said, and kissed Candace fully on the lips sweetly and with great passion. And that was all Candace needed to know she was loved.

**A/N: Phew~ That took me a while to write, but I think it came out pretty decent for a game I've never even played. Sorry that Candace was REALLY out-of-character at first; Luna deserved a good slap in the face, though. So, buddy, did 'cha like it? Can wait to see how it was to you! **


End file.
